Complot à Mirkwood
by Kitreilia
Summary: Première partie d'une série: la série de la demi elfe. Ladite demi elfe arrive à Mirkwood et doit, entre autre déjouer un complot contre la couronne. En réécriture. Chap 1 à 4 republiés.
1. l'arrivé

Disclaimer: Ni les terres du milieu, ni Mirkwood, ni Thranduil, ni Legolas ne m'appartinennent.

Co-écrit avec Messenger of the elvenking

L'arrivée

Cette histoire commence environ une décennie avant que Sauron ne se mette en quête de son anneau. Elle commence par un évènement à l'apparence des plus commune : l'arrivé d'une voyageuse à Mirkwood. Par contre, je me dois de vous avouer que l'apparence de l'étrangère, elle, était loin d'être aussi commune. Elle affichait ouvertement son héritage à mélangé, à demi elfique seulement et sa petite taille lui attirait bien des regards alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers le palais du roi Thranduil. Une paire d'yeux en particulier resta braquée un long moment sur elle, remarquant les grand yeux verts de chat, la longue tresse noire descendant jusqu'aux reins, puis suivant la silhouette menue alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'une démarche féline, gracieuse, légère et silencieuse. Lorsque que la demoiselle releva une main pour écarter de son visage triangulaire une mèche rebelle, l'observateur remarqua les ongles longs et pointus, de véritable griffes en fait, qui terminaient les doigts fuselés de la belle. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et laissèrent glisser « Meoiwen » dans un murmure.

Ignorante de l'observation dont elle venait de faire l'objet, la demoiselle continua sa route et finit par se retrouver en face du portail du palais. Enfin, du portail _intérieur_ du palais. Elle s'était simplement… faufilée… au travers du portail extérieur. Elle décocha un sourire espiègle au garde qui surveillait l'entrée et le salua avec un geste joyeux de la main.

Bonjours! Je voudrais voir le roi. Serait-ce possible?

Décontenancé, le garde fixa un moment un regard légèrement vide sur la jeune fille avant de se reprendre. Elle avait beau être direct et avoir un certain cran – ou plutôt un cran certain – elle n'en restait pas moins un être de chair et de sang et non pas quelque esprit malicieux. Il lui promit de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire et disparu à l'intérieur. Le dos appuyé à la porte, il poussa un profond soupir mi-inquiet, mi-soulagé avant d'aller trouver le valet du souverain. Ce dernier se dirigea donc vers les quartier de son roi en priant Varda que Thranduil ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement pour lui, le garde et la visiteuse, le monarque rayonnait ce matin là. Il commanda, par la chaîne inverse de se qui s'était fait pour le prévenir, que l'on amène la voyageuse à la salle de trône avant de s'y rendre lui-même. À peine arrivée, la demi-elfe se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le souverain.

Bonjours, vôtre majesté, commença-t-elle sans s'embarrasser de préambules, la rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à moi que, depuis la tragédie de la mort de dame Elinwë, vous auriez besoin de nouveaux effectifs. Je suis Kitreilia la demi-elfe et je viens proposer mes services.

Selon toutes évidences, l'interpellé ne s'était pas attendu à cela et il dut prendre un moment pour rassembler ses idées. Il faut aussi préciser que Kitreilia avait un débit des plus rapide et que, d'une manière générale, elle avait tendance à provoquer une réaction de confusion chez ses interlocuteurs.

Oh, euh… oui, échappa enfin le roi, votre arrivée est une des nouvelles les plus bienvenues que j'ai reçu depuis cette tragédie. Par contre, je n'engage pas n'importe qui. Je dois en savoir plus sur vos compétences et votre expérience.

Oh, ça c'est facile! Quand j'avais 553 ans, mes parents adoptifs ont décidé que j'étais rendue trop vieille pour qu'ils continuent à s'occuper de moi. Les Valar seuls savent ce qu'ils ont pensé. Parce que j,avais l'équivalent d'une elfe de 700 ans ou une humaine de 7 ans. Bref, ils m'ont mise à la porte alors ça fait… euh… 1550 – 553, ça donne combien? Enfin, peu importe le résultat, c'est le temps que ça fait que je me débrouille toute seule. Et puis, j'ai passé un moment avec les rôdeurs, et puis…

Un tantinet abasourdi, Thranduil leva une main pour endiguer le flot de paroles à peine compréhensible que la demi-elfe avait déversé sans même s'arrêter pour respirer.

Manifestement, quelqu'un qui peut se joindre aux rôdeurs a le potentiel pour faire partie des patrouilles de Mirkwood, mais si vous…

Venez-en aux faits! Le coupa Kitreilia dont la patience n'était pas la qualité première, vous m'engagez ou pas! J'ai pas toute la journée et j'ai horreur des gens qui tournent autour du pot!

Le monarque sembla oublier sur l'instant sa bonne humeur passée et le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'une de ses patrouilles serait enfin complète et c,est le visage fermé et d'un ton sec qu'il répliqua.

- Demoiselle, n'étant moi-même pas toujours l'elfe le plus patient de ce royaume, je peux comprendre votre réaction. Par contre, tant que vous travaillerez pour moi, je ne tolérerai pas une telle attitude et il vous faudra faire preuve de respect. Si cela est bien clair entre nous, vous remplacerez Elëanor Eranwëiel, la fille de dame Elinwë Ingwëiel, qui a rejoint son père à Imladris après la mort de sa mère. Cela vous placera dans la patrouille sud sous le commandement de mon fils Legolas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Eh oui, voila l'histoire qui recommence à neuf. Après 2 ans et demi, certains passages sonnaient étranges à mes oreilles. Alors, c'est un nouveau départ. mais si vous aviez aimer la première version, ne vous inquiétez pas, la ligne directrice n'est changé en rien ni les personnages. Enjoy it all!

Amitié

Kitreilia


	2. la patrouille

Disclaimer: Ni la Terre du milieux, ni Mirkwood, ni Thranduil, ni Legolas ne m'appartienent

Co-écrit avec Black knight of Marmo

La patrouille

Un message fut rapidement envoyé à tous les membres de la patrouille Sud de se rassembler dans la caserne désaffectée qu'ils avaient déclarée leur "quartier général ". Ainsi, lorsque Kitreilia y arriva, elle fut accueillie par de nombreux visages aussi curieux d'impatients qui se retournèrent en bloc vers elle. L'un d'entre eux , grand et à la chevelure couleur coucher de soleil, se dirigea vers elle d'un pas nonchalant.

"Alors, ce serait vous la Meoiwen de Brethil. "

Voyant que la demi-elfe ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de sa remarque, il expliqua avec un grand sourire.

" Mon ami Brethil ici présent, commença-t-il en pointant un elfe aux cheveux d'un blond argenté aux yeux gris-bleu pétillants, adore donner des surnoms à tous et chacun. En arrivant ici, il a dit qu'il avait croisé une jolie petite demi-elfe qu'il appelle Meoiwen."

C'est bien elle, surnomma celui que ses ami appelait affectueusement " le bavard " avant de se tourner vers Kitreilia, Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. Surtout que je vous ai mentionnée sous ce nom à bien des gens déjà. Je trouvais, et trouve toujours d'ailleurs, qu'il vous va si bien."

La demi-elfe laissa échapper un éclat de rire clair.

"Pas d'objections ici, déclara-t-elle, par contre, je vais tout de même vous dire que mon véritable nom est Kitreilia et, saes, je vous demanderais de cesser de me vouvoyer, cela à tendance à me mettre mal-à-l'aise. "

De nombreux regards et sourires furent échangés avant que la patrouille entière acquiesce comme un seul homme.

" Bien, continua l'elfe roux du début, nous savons maintenant qui vous… milles pardons, qui _tu_ es, c'est maintenant à nous de se présenter. Tu connais déjà Brethil. Moi, je suis Anarion."

Après s'être incliné, il présenta sa sœur jumelle, Anariel, aussi grande et rousse que lui et qui braqua un instant sur la demi-elfe son solennel regard d'ambre avant de la saluer d'un hochement de tête, Lindo, le petit guérisseur rougissant à la courte chevelure platine, et de nombreux autres pour arriver enfin aux deux gradés du groupe.

" Pour finir, voici Silinde, lieutenant de cette patrouille, le fils du grand conseiller aussi, et notre cher capitaine : le prince Legolas qui doit haïr ma présentation, car il déteste qu'on lui rappelle son haut rang, que ce soit dans la patrouille ou royal. "

Le grand blond ainsi désigné roula les yeux vers le ciel et Anarion lui décocha un sourire étincelant. La demi-elfe, quant à elle, murmura dans sa barbe : " Déteste ça, hein? C'est bien… Très bien… " avant de poser une main légère sur l'épaule de Brethil.

" J'ose tout de même espérer ne pas être la seule ici à avoir un surnom."

"Bien sur que non! Je suis personnellement couramment appelé " le bavard ". Tu devrais rapidement comprendre pourquoi. Il y a aussi notre amie Elëanor, que tu remplaces, que l'on surnomme Eledhmakil ou, lorsqu'elle est en colère, Ladeniel."

"Ladeniel? "

Kitreilia se permit un léger sourire.

" Quelque chose me dit que cela ne doit guère améliorer son humeur."

"Non, en effet, avoua Brethil d'un air à demi penaud, quoi qu'il en soit, mae govannen dans la patrouille Sud, Meoiwen!"

"Un petit instant Brethil, intervint le capitaine en venant se tenir aux côtés de son ami, aurais-tu oublié l'épreuve d'initiation? Toi qui es toujours le premier à la ramener au premier plan? Ou peut-être est-ce que tu trouve la demoiselle plutôt agréable à l'œil et que tu aurais préféré qu'elle fasse d'emblée partie du groupe… "

L'apostrophé nia vigoureusement, mais une rougeur traître lui envahissait le visage et démentait ses mots.

" Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, finit par intervenir la nouvelle membre, mais je suis curieuse de savoir en quoi consiste cette fameuse épreuve."

"Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit Anarion, c'est très simple."

"Sur le papier, oui, remarqua le lieutenant, mais il en est autrement en pratique."

"Peu importe, déclara le rouquin en balayant le commentaire d'un revers de main, l'épreuve, donc, est de discuter quelques minutes avec Kelusindy Lauriëorniel."

"C'est tout?! "

Kitreilia ouvrit de grand yeux où la surprise se mêlait à la déception.

" Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… périlleux, si je puis dire."

"Tu en auras du péril! s'exclama joyeusement Brethil qui avait suivi la conversation un peu à l'écart, Kelusindy est _la_ fille la plus insupportable de Mirkwood. La Pétasse avec un " P " majuscule. Et avec un cerveau plus petit que celui d'un hamster pour aller avec ça!"

"Mais d'un certain côté, tu es chanceuse, compléta Anarion, tu es une femme. Pour nous autre, citoyens masculins de Mirkwood, c'est autrement plus dangereux. Elle tente de coucher avec tous les mâles qui passent à sa portée. Excepté son père, bien sur, et… le roi aussi je crois."

"Tout juste, confirma Brethil, elle n'a pas encore eu cette inconscience."

--------------------------------------

Bon, voici le chapitre 2. Je me sens une peu coupable étant donné qu'il est réécrit et _uploader_ depuis un moment. Mais bon... Enfin, avec tout le temps où il a sécher là, j'ai eu le temps d'en faire d'autre donc un gros blitz de publication aujourd'hui.

Amitié

Kitreilia


	3. l'épreuve

Disclaimer: Ni la Terre du milieux, ni Mirkwood, ni Thranduil, ni Legolas ne m'appartienent

Co-écrit avec Black knight of Marmo

L'épreuve

Les membres les plus éminents de la patrouille Sud conduisirent Kitreilia en un endroit où ils étaient certains que Kelusindy passerait avant longtemps. Ils s'étaient ensuite dissimulés dans les arbres environnants.

La demi-elfe commençait un peu à perdre patience lorsqu'une elfe blonde vêtue d'une élégante, quoiqu'un peu voyante, robe rose arriva. Heureuse que l'on rompe sa solitude, Kitreilia avança vers elle avec un sourire et la salua. L'autre la considéra un moment de ses grands yeux bleu océan avant de lui rendre la pareille.

"Je m'appelle Kitreilia, se présenta la demi-elfe, je suis nouvelle dans le royaume et je viens de me joindre à la patrouille Sud."

"Nouvelle? Vraiment? fit l'elfe subitement attentive, comme c'est intéressant. Il vous faut donc trouver quelqu'un pour vous montrer les environs. Je pourrais le faire. Je suis Kelusindy, fille du seigneur Lauriëorn, et je connais tout sur ce royaume et ses habitants importants. Mais il vous faudrait changer vos habits : je ne peux me permettre d'être vue auprès de quelqu'un de mal vêtu! "

Kitreilia baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Ses pantalons, sa chemise, sa tunique et sa cape n'étaient peut-être pas à la dernière mode – ni de première fraîcheur – mais ils étaient pratiques et confortables. Tout comme ses bottes souples et usées. Kelusindy n'en tint pas compte et la prit par le bras.

"Il faudra aussi vous trouvez un… intime", continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

"Non, sans façons", déclina Kitreilia qui commençait à être vraiment agacée

"Mais si, voyons! Et il y a tant de beaux elfes dans la patrouille Sud! Vous avez de la chance. Toutefois, je ne vous conseille pas Silinde : il manque un peu de vigueur."

Contrairement à la blonde, Kitreilia savait que Silinde était caché à proximité et entendait toute la conversation et elle dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. À la place, elle répondit avec sérieux.

"Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne _veux pas_ d'amant. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt et, d'une règle générale, ça m'énerve quand un homme me fait des avances et que j'ai tendance à être… radicale avec les gens qui m'énervent."

Elle termina avec un regard pour Kelusindy qui aurait dû faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'elle était sur une pente glissante, mais la noble ne su pas l'analyser.

"Ne me dites pas que vous les frappez! S'exclama-t-elle scandalisée, Cela manque totalement de féminité! C'est insensé, presque barbare!"

La demi-elfe releva un sourcil et le coin de ses lèvres.

"Mieux vaut être une "barbare non-féminine" qu'une traînée."

"Oh!"

Une expression outrées et incrédule s'étala sur le visage de Kelusindy et elle porta les mains à sa poitrine.

"Moi, au moins, lâcha-t-elle d'un voix hautaine, je ne suis pas à moitié humaine."

L'attitude amusée de Kitreilia s'effaça instantanément, remplacée par la colère.

"Bado mibo orch",gronda-t-elle avant de se jeter sur sa vis-à-vis.

Heureusement pour toutes les deux, les membres de la patrouilles Sud dissimulés aux alentours choisirent ce moment pour se laisser glisser au sol.

"Du calme, Meoiwen, glissa Anariel qui retenait la demi-elfe, aussi insupportable qu'elle soit, elle a un père influent et tu auras des ennuis s'il lui arrive quelque chose."

Mais ses paroles pleine de bon sens ne semblèrent pas avoir de prise sur Kitreilia qui continuait de se débattre de d'insulter Kelusindy entre ses dents en toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

"Kitreilia, intervint finalement Legolas d'un ton autoritaire, en ma qualité de capitaine je t'ordonne de laisser tomber."

La jeune femme sembla oublier sa colère et se tourna vers lui avec les yeux ronds et un petit sourire au lèvres.

"Tu sais que tu parle comme ton père des fois?"

Le capitaine roula les yeux au ciel et voulu répondre, mais il fut interrompu par Kelusindy qui s'éclaircit la gorge et lança d'une voix irritée :

"Eh, oh, je suis sensé être le centre de l'attention ici."

Kitreilia amincit de nouveau ses yeux et la colère y réapparue, quoique beaucoup moins forte qu'elle ne l'avait été un peu plus tôt.

"Je vous conseille de vous en aller et, si vous tenez à votre bien-être, ne me plus me parler."

Humiliée et un peu choquée, la blonde s'en retourna d'où elle venait, bien décidée à ce que cette scène tombe dans l'oublie le plus rapidement possible.

---------------------------------------------

Oh! Le retour de Kelusindy!!! Et plus conne que jamais.

Amitié

Kitreilia


	4. la rencontre

Disclaimer: Ni la terre du milieu, ni Mirkwood, ni Thranduil, ni Legolas ne m'appartiennent

Co-écrit avec Black knight of Marmo

La rencontre

Quelques mois c'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivé et l'initiation de Kitreilia. La demi-elfe s'était sans la moindre anicroche intégrée à la patrouille et à la bande d'amis que formaient Legolas – qu'elle appelait "cap'taine Leg " au grand désespoir de ce dernier – ainsi que d'Anarion, Anariel, Silinde, Lindo et Brethil. La patrouille Sud avait toujours été considérée comme "particulière", mais avec Kitreilia parmi eux, ils devinrent rapidement pour les autres patrouilles les "Fous du Sud". N'étant pas du genre à se laisser moquer sans réagir, ils avaient fait des autres les "Perdus du Nord" ("Ils ont perdu le Nord!" avait plaisanté Anarion ce qui n'avait fait rire personne d'autre que lui), les "Incompétents de l'Ouest" et les "Soûlons de l'Est". Certains titres étant plus mérités que d'autres. Plusieurs membres des patrouilles, Dagorfaen – le capitaine de l'Ouest – en tête, s'en étaient sentis insultés, mais aucune mesure n'avait été prise pour une chose aussi enfantine.

Ce jour là, la patrouille Sud avait reçu comme mission de détruire un nid d'araignées géantes situé dangereusement près des frontières du royaume et dont la taille sans cesse grandissante devenait une menace pour la sécurité des Mirkwoodiens. Il est heureux que l'ouïe de ces gigantesques arachnides n'ait pas été plus développée, car, si le capitaine et son lieutenant auraient préféré une approche discrète, le silence serait un véritable miracle dans un groupe comportant à la fois Kitreilia et Brethil. Par les Valar, ce serait déjà une tâche herculéenne avec un seul d'entre eux! Mais il y avait un bon moment que les autres patrouilleurs avaient appris à ne pas se soucier des deux bavard notoires.

Rendus à proximité de leur cible, ils entendirent les échos d'une bataille. Cette fois, même la demi-elfe et son compagnon de bavardage comprirent le message, et c'est dans un silence de mort que la patrouille s'approcha du cadre du combat. Restant dissimulés dans la végétation, ils virent un elfe grand et costaud dont la chevelure noire et emmêlée était nouée en queue de cheval sur la nuque . C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient affirmer à son égard, si ce n'est qu'il semblait être un combattant talentueux et qu'il était couvert de fluides d'araignée. Kitreilia ne perdit pas de temps à hésiter ou à réfléchir.

"Hey Argawaen! Lança-t-elle à haute voix en bondissant hors de son abri, laissez-en un peu pour les autres!"

"Tu le connais?" demanda Silinde qui, resté à l'arrière, se demandait comment réagir à l'attitude de son amie.

"Le connaître? Non. Pourquoi?"

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'élança vers la bataille, coupant court, du coup, aux hésitations des autres patrouilleurs. En effet, si ils s'étaient interrogés à savoir quoi faire par rapport à un étranger, il n'allaient sûrement pas abandonner une des leurs. Et puis de toute façon, détruire ce nid était leur mission ce qui signifie qu'ils sans doutes impliqués tôt ou tard. L'impétuosité de la demi-elfe n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus. Contre la plus talentueuse des patrouilles de Mirkwood, les araignées ne firent pas long feu.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes éliminées, Kitreilia s'approcha du guerrier inconnu. Il possédait une beauté sauvage avec des traits durs, des yeux plus noirs que l'enfer et une cicatrice qui fendait sa joue gauche de l'œil à la mâchoire. Sa longue et large épée toujours tirée et souillée, il avait une allure impressionnante, mais Kitreilia n'était pas facile à intimider et elle ne manifesta aucun signe de peur au même de nervosité en se présentant.

"Salutations! Je suis Kitreilia. Souvent surnommée Meoiwen depuis mon arrivé ici. Et vous êtes…?"

"Ilfmorn", dit-il d'une voix dure dont le mépris reflétait celui avec lequel ses yeux avaient considéré la demi-elfe pendant un moment.

Beaucoup auraient tourné les talons face à un tel accueil, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour décourager la jeune patrouilleuse qui s'entêta dans ses questions.

"Que faites-vous ici?"

Cette fois ses paroles furent reçues par un demi sourire un peu ironique et un mystérieux : "Je ne crois pas que vous souhaitiez le savoir." Ce genre de comportement n'avait jamais été du goût de Kitreilia qui, légèrement irritée, se redressa de toute sa taille (ce qui ne lui permettait pas de dépasser l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.)

"Deux choses. Un, vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer et deux, moi, je crois que je veux bien le savoir. Allez, dites!"

"Cela ne vous regarde point."

"Oh, allez y, crachez le morceau!" insista Kitreilia utilisant une expression qu'elle avait faites sienne après l'avoir entendues dans un lointain royaume humain.

Bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une figure de style, Ilfmorn décida de la prendre au mot et cracha dans la poussière aux pieds de la demi-elfe qui, de découragement, enfouie sa tête dans ses mains tout en la secouant – un étrange mouvement s'il en est – et soupira.

"Bon, je crois que ce n'était pas tout à fait l'expression à utiliser."

"Es-tu capitaine de ta patrouille?" questionna sèchement l'étranger.

"Oh non, bien sur que non. Voilà notre capitaine", répondit la patrouilleuse avec un mouvement de bras en direction de Legolas qui suivait attentivement la discussion.

"Je m'en doutais. Ils ne prennent pas des enfants pour ça. Mais ils sont plus lâches que je croyais s'ils en font interroger les inconnus de rencontre."

Le sarcasme et le mépris d'Ilfmorn fit se dresser tous les patrouilleurs sur la pointe de leurs orteils, mais, comme à l'habitude, Kitreilia fut la première à réagir.

"Cette insulte est totalement injustifiée! Je ne suis plus une enfant et Legolas ne m'a absolument rien demandé!"

"Plus une enfant, tu dis?"

Le guerrier affichait maintenant clairement une condescendance horripilante

"Et quel âge as-tu donc pour prétendre une telle chose, _petite fille_?"

"15 siècles, mais…"

Elle s'interrompit devant le grand rire moqueur d'Ilfmorn et attendit un moment avant de terminer.

" … mais les demi-elfes vieillissent plus rapidement que les elfes."

Le rire d'Ilfmorn arrêta net et il abaissa un regard aussi incrédule que dégoûté vers Kitreilia.

"Tu es une demi-humaine?"

"Parfaitement, répliqua-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous êtes pour vous permettre de me juger."

"Moi, je suis un elfe pur de la race des elfe profond, un Noldo. Je suis de l'espèce à devraient revenir de droit les postes de pouvoir. Les sang-mêlés tels que toi devraient, eux, être réduit à la servitude."

Sentant la colère qui commençait à bouillir dangereusement chez sa jeune amie, Legolas s'avança à ses cotés et posa la main sur son épaule.

"Demi-elfe ou non, elle a plus ma confiance que tous les Noldor du monde."

Cela seul suffit à désamorcer en grande partie la rage de la demi-elfe qui leva de grands yeux remplis de gratitude vers son capitaine et ami.

"Merci cap'taine Leg"

"Kitreilia! Ce serait réellement trop te demander que de cesser de m'appeler ainsi!"

"Bien sur que si… cap'taine Leg."

"Kit!"

Kitreilia le dévisagea un moment, les yeux agrandis et remplis d'innocence, mais lorsque Legolas roula les yeux vers le ciel et soupira de l'air résigné de celui qui a vécu cette scène des centaines de fois, elle éclata de rire, effaçant ainsi les derniers résidus de sa colère. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Ilfmorn, ce fut avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Oh, pendant que j'y pense, j'espère pour toi que porter le surnom "Argawaen" ne te dérange pas trop. Vois-tu, j'ai un ami nommé Brethil qui est juste là et lui dire quelque chose, c'est le dire au monde entier. Je suis prête à parier que dès demain, la moitié au moins de la population du royaume parlera de toi sous ce nom."

Alors qu'elle partait, elle se figea un moment sur place comme prise d'une soudaine illumination et lança par-dessus son épaule.

"Une dernière chose, si j'étais toi, ce qui n'est pas le cas les Valar en soient remerciés, j'éviterais de mettre le capitaine contre moi. Tu vois, il s'agit du _prince_ Legolas. Salutations Argawaen! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir!"

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rejoignit sa patrouille et après des salutations aussi glaciales que venimeuse avec Ilfmorn, ils repartirent de leur coté.

--------------------------------------------

Yay!! Ilfy nouvelle édition revue et améliorée!!!  
Et voilà. La fin de mon blitz de publication. J'essairai de rester plus à jour pour le reste(malgré mon ordi lent et ancestral) J'espère que vous avez aimer.

Amitié

Kitreilia


	5. la fête

Salut! voilà le 5e chapitre. J'ai rien à dire si ce n'est... Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Idem que les autres. Dois-je vraiment le répéter?

CHAPITRE 5 : LA FÊTE

Plusieurs mois plus tard, à la fête de Yule(l'équivalent de Noël), il y eut à Mirkwood un grand banquet suivi d'une fête. Tous ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient s'y rendre et tout était payé par le roi. Bien sur, toute la bande des fous du sud s'y rendit. En fait, tout Mirkwood s'y rendit. Il y eut d'abord le repas(où le vin et autres alcools coulèrent à flotles Mirkwoodiens sont tous un peu soûlons sur les bords dois-je le préciser), puis la fête. Il y avait de la musique et autres attractions et ceux qui le voulaient pouvaient danser. Pour la circonstance, Kitreilia avait échangé ses hardes habituelles contre un pantalon brun et une tunique verte, simples mais propres, et, comme il ne fallait pas emmener ses armes lors de tels rassemblements, elle avait laissé chez elle son arc long(presque aussi grand qu'elle), son épée, sa dague et la plupart des couteaux qu'elle dissimulait sur elle(ne gardant que celui qui ressemblait à un ornement à cheveux et celui dont la gaine était tenue par la bande de cuir sombre qui enserrait le coup de la demie-elfe). Elle et son groupe d'amis étaient rassemblés et discutaient joyeusement lorsque Kelusindy approcha. Elle s'avança vers Anarion et lui demanda de but en blanc(toujours avec sa voix de blonde conne) : "Voulez-vous venir danser avec moi ?

- Navré, mais je suis fatigué et je craint de ne pouvoir danser avec vous.

- Ouais, t'es rendu poli, Arion, fit Kitreilia, Pourquoi tu lui dit pas carrément que c'est une conne et que tu veux pas lui voir la face ?

Plus tranquille, Anariel, pour sa part, se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Kelusindy(qui ne s'en rendit pas compte). Elle avait toujours protégé son frère et ne laisserait pas cette pétasse s'en approcher.

- Allez viens, susurra Kelusindy en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Kitreilia, Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Viens avec moi et je te ferai oublier ta fatigue.

- Kelusindy, soupira Anarion, J'ai une plaisanterie pour toi. (Haussant la voix : ) Écoutez tout le monde. C'est un gars qui vient de faire l'amour avec une bonde, que je ne nommerai pas, mais qui est juste en face de moi, et il est réellement _é-pui-sé_. Il décide donc d'aller boire un verre de lait. Il s'apprête à boire lorsqu'il pense à toute la chaleur qui émane encore de ses... organes génitaux et se dit qu'une petite trempette dans le lait leurs feraient probablement du bien. Le gars vient de les mettre dedans quand la blonde arrive et le surprend dans cette position. Elle s'exclame : "Ah! Je me suis toujours demandée comment vous faisiez pour le recharger."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Kelusindy releva la tête avant de s'éloigner d'un air offensé. Même Lauriëorn se mit à rire, mais, quand il comprit que la plaisan-terie visait sa fille, il s'arrêta net et la soirée continua sans problème pour encore un petit moment. Depuis le début, Ilfmorn était resté seul dans son coin. Cependant, lorsque Kitreilia s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler.

- Bonsoir Meoiwen. Je sais que c'est un peu tardif, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au cours de ces dernier mois...

- Étonnant.

... et je voudrais te faire mes plus humbles excuses pour mon comportement inqualifiable lors de notre dernière rencontre, termina-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Qui était aussi la première sois dit en passant.

- La première, en effet. L'offense n'étant pas, à mon avis, trop grave, peut-être pourrions-nous repartir à zéro.

- Euuuuh... ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "repartir à zéro" ?

Ilfmorn ne dit rien, mais Kitreilia n'avait qu'à le regarder dans les yeux pour lever tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait garder sur cette affirmation(Si vous comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment des caves.). La demie-elfe, qui arrivait à peine à peine à l'épaule du Noldo, fit signe, de l'index, à celui-ci de se pencher vers elle. Puis, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa la main droite sur sa joue gauche et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Norn na udün, Yrchion! (Va en enfer, fils d'orc!)". Au même instant, l'ongle de l'index de sa main droite s'enfonça dans la cicatrice d'Ilfmorn et la rouvrit d'un coup sec. La demie-elfe se recula ensuite de quelques pas pour lui souffler du bout des doigts un baiser moqueur. Ceci fait, elle s'éloigna, retournant voir ses amis, suivi par le regard sombre du Noldo dans lequel la colère allumait des reflets rouges. À partir de ce moment, Kitreilia fut officiellement sur la liste noire d'Ilfmorn.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Ilfmorn, qui avait enfin réussit à étancher le sang qui coulait de sa cicatrice, provoqua Kitreilia à un concours de beuverie. Le dernier(ou la dernière) qui resterais debout gagnerais.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit la demie-elfe, mais je te préviens tout de suite : je suis invaincue à ce jeu là.

- Peut-être est-ce justement l'heure de ta défaite.

- D'accord, mais d'abord : les paris! Tous ceux qui parient sur moi, venez écrire votre nom sur cette partie de feuille, commença-t-elle en sortant un papier.

Seuls les membres de la patrouille sud vinrent écrire leur noms.

- Bien, tous ceux qui parient sur Ilfmorn, tous les autres je dirais, écrivez votre nom ici.( Une fois que se fut finiet ce fut long, croyez-moi. : ) Parfait, mettez l'argent que vous misez sur cette table et on séparera également entre ceux qui auront voté pour le vainqueur.

- Et que reçoit le gagnant? S'informa Ilfmorn.

- La gagnan_te_ a la satisfaction d'avoir battu le _perdant_ qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde.

Sans plus de commentaires, le concours commença, chope par chope, jusqu'à ce que le Noldo tombe sur le sol. Kitreilia baissa les yeux sur lui et lâcha d'une voix joyeuse : "J'ai gagné!(puis se tournant vers les autres, ébahis : ) Je suis incapable de me soûler. J'ai déjà essayé, mais je serais capable de vider les caves royales sans avoir l'air d'avoir but une seule goûte d'alcool."

Ensuite, la patrouille sud, qui avait tout gagné, ramassa l'argent et décida de l'emmener à leur "QG" pour la séparer plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pas grand choses à dire là. Merci à mes reviewers même si vous êtes pas nombreux.Il semblerais que personne n'a pris le risque de répondre à la question que j'ai posée au bas de mon dernier chapitre, ou bien, si certains l'ont fait, ils n'ont pas osé me l'envoyer.Oh, en passant, je sais je ne sais pas à quoi ça peut vraiment ressembler une fête à Mirkwood, alors j'ai essayé d'inventer.


	6. Humiliation, haine et combat

Hello tout le monde! J'suis désolée que ça ai pris tant de temps pour ce chapitre. Avec mon horaire ces derniers temps, c'est tout juste si je trouve le temps de respirer. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Comme les cinq premiers

CHAPITRE 6 : HUMILIATIONS, HAINE ET COMBAT

Dans les temps qui suivirent, chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans la rue, ou n'importe où, Kitreilia lançait un commentaire moqueur à Ilfmorn. Prenons, par exemple, un soir au début du printemps. Ce soir là, Kit et certains de ses amis se promenaient en ville lorsqu'ils croisèrent le Noldo. La demi-elfe, égale à elle-même, s'écria : "Hé Argawaen! C'est quoi le problème avec tes cheveux? On dirait un nid d'araignées! Sais-tu c'est quoi ça?(Elle sortit un peigne.) On ap-pel-le ça un pei-gne. Ça sert à dé-mè-ler les che-veux, continua-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Puis d'un ton normal, Toi, tu en aurais vraiment besoin. Ça doit faire… T'as quel âge au juste?

- 3500 ans, répondit-il entre ses dents.

- Hein! C'est vrai? Ayoye. Savais-tu que tu as quelques 2000 ans de plus que moi? Enfin, peut importe. Ça doit donc faire à peu près 3000 ans que tes cheveux n'ont pas été peignés. Et ça, c'est parce qu'avant ça, c'était ta mère qui le faisait pour toi.

Sous le coup de la colère, la main d'Ilfmorn se porta à la garde de son épée et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la tirer et éloigner sa main.

- Tu as peur de te battre? Plaisanta Kitreilia, Je te croyais pas aussi lâche. Dans le fond, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tigre de papier. En tous cas, je te donne ça : tu en auras besoin.

Elle lui lança le peigne et toute la bande, hilare, continua sa route. Je me dois de préciser que, en fait de bande, il n'y avait, ce soir là, que Kitreilia, Anarion et Brethil et que, sans les autres pour les tempérer, ces trois là pouvaient faire bien des problèmes.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Kitreilia et Ilfmorn étaient loin d'être des amis. Cependant, le Noldo ne pouvait répondre aux taquineries les armes à la main, comme il brûlait de le faire, de peur de se compromettre.(Vous compren-drez ce que je veux dire plus tard.) Il décida alors d'agir plus «subtilement» en s'en prenant aux amis de la demi-elfe. Bien sur, il choisit celui qui avait l'air le plus fragile, Lindo, et se défoula dessus chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Le pauvre guérisseur, terrorisé, n'osait en parler de peur de représailles. Un jour, vers la fin avril, Kitreilia remarqua que Lindo était couvert d'ecchymoses et qu'il tentait de la main d'étancher le sang coulant d'une entaille à son bras. En amie dévouée qu'elle était, elle se précipita pour lui demander ce qui c'était passé, mais le timide guérisseur ne voulu rien dire excepté : «C'était un accident.

- Hey, Lin. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a été blessé délibérément quand je le vois. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mais jeta un regard terrifié à Ilfmorn posté tout près. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la demi-elfe pour tout comprendre. Elle se précipita sur le Noldo.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Yrchion? Demanda-t-elle rageuse, Si tu veux t'en prendre à moi, viens me le dire en face au lieu d'agir en hypocrite comme le lâche que tu es!

- Qui dit que cela a un lien avec toi? Répliqua Ilfmorn, Les faibles n'ont aucune place dans la communauté elfique. Ils devraient tous être éliminés et les elfes sylvestres aussi. Ce ne sont que des barbares incultes et ignares.

- Les Sylvains sont peut-être moins "civilisés" que les Noldor, mais, au moins, ce ne sont pas des êtres prétentieux, arrogants et bourrés de préjugés comme toi. Je ne sais pas pour les autres de ta race, mais toi, Argawaen, tu es la personne la plus désagréable que j'ai jamais rencontrer. Pour ce qui es de Lindo, il est le meilleur guérisseur de Mirkwood alors trêve de commentaires sur sa supposée "inutilité". Et, pour répondre à ta première question, je _sais_ que ça a un rapport avec moi. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni sourde, ni stupide. J'ai très bien remarqué que c'est moi que tu aurais voulu taper. Sauf que moi, j'aurais fini par le dire aux autres et que, pour une raison inconnue de moi, tu semble répugner à ce qu'on t'associe à une manifestation de violence dans ce genre. Enfin, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas "fair play" de s'attaquer à plus petit que soi.

- Je ne m'étonne pas que tu dises cela, lâcha le Noldo en la dominant de toute sa taille, quand on voit ta grandeur.

- Très drôle, Ilfmorn. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je suis peut-être petite, mais j'ai appris à me défendre seule. Lin, lui, n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. C'est, d'ailleurs, probablement pour ça que c'est à lui que tu t'es attaquer.

- Il n'avait qu'à apprendre à se battre au lieu de se cacher derrière une fille à moitié humaine et encore plus petite que lui. De plus, as-tu regardé ses cheveux? Ils ne lui arrivent même pas aux épaules. Quel elfe digne de ce nom arborerait une telle coiffure?

- Écoute-moi bien maintenant parce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Lindo a passé trois ans à se faire torturer par les orcs de Dol Guldur. S'il a les cheveux aussi courts, c'est parce qu'ils les lui avaient rasés et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est, de très, très loin, la plus douce de leurs tortures. Je suis certaine que tu ne t'en serais pas aussi bien tiré à sa place.(Ilfmorn émit un ricanement moqueur.)Ceci étant dit, les orcs ne t'aurais probablement rien fait : tu as des affinités…naturelles avec eux _Yrchion_.

Le ricanement d'Ilfmorn arrêta sec et il lança à Kitreilia un regard menaçant chargé de reflets rouges : une vraie menace de mort.

- Je te tuerai, Meoiwen, gronda le Noldo, Je te jure que je te tuerai. Tu es la prochaine sur ma liste.

La demi-elfe se contenta de lancer un coup de poing droit devant elle qui atteignit Ilfmorn au plexus solaire. Ce dernier, le souffle coupé, dut se retenir à un arbre tout près pour ne pas tomber. Kitreilia repartit et, en chemin, se retrouva nez à nez avec Lindo qui était parti chercher leurs autres amis au cas ou ça aurais tourné mal.

Une semaine plus tard, Kitreilia, bien que sachant qu'Ilfmorn n'attendait que ça pour tenter de la tuer, décida d'aller se promener dans un coin reculé de la partie occidentale de la forêt noire. Soudain, une toile d'araignée lui tomba sur le visage, l'aveuglant un moment. C'est cet instant que choisi le Noldo, qui la suivait discrètement depuis le début(Kitreilia le savait), pour attaquer. Par chance, Kitreilia parvint juste à temps à temps à retirer la toile et à dégainer son épée pour parer le coup d'Ilfmorn.

- Tu frappe en traître! S'exclama-t-elle, Tu avais peur de m'attaquer de face ou quoi?

- Quand on veut éliminer une vermine, on met toutes les chances de son côté.

- À mon sens, ça serais plutôt toi la vermine. Et puis, avant de m'insulter, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te souvenir que la raison première pour laquelle tu me hais, c'est que j'ai répondu assez… violemment à tes avances?

Ilfmorn ne trouva rien à répondre et ils continuèrent à se battre dans le seul bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent pendant un moment. Kitreilia avait beau être douée, elle perdait inexorablement du terrain face à un combattant plus grand, plus fort et plus expérimenté qu'elle. Même son épée large ne pouvait se comparer à l'épée à deux mains que maniait Ilfmorn(d'une seule main) et qui lui donnait une allonge deux fois supérieure à celle de la demi-elfe. Celle-ci réussissait tout de même à lui faire face honorablement grâce à sa rapidité et à son agilité de chat. Argawaen réussit pourtant à la prendre par surprise et à envoyer son arme plusieurs mètres plus loin, hors d'atteinte.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que cet endroit est parfois appelé la «forêt de la peur», se moqua Ilfmorn, sûr de sa victoire.

- Je n'ai jamais peur de rien, répliqua Kitreilia qui avait sorti sa dague et un de ses couteaux.

Malgré sa bravade, elle savait que toutes les probabilités étaient contre elle. Le Noldo eu un sourire cruellement moqueur, rangea tranquillement son épée et désarma son adversaire à l'aide du fouet qu'il portait toujours, enroulé, à la ceinture. La demi-elfe sortit ses deux couteaux fixés à ses bras et tenta de se rapprocher d'Ilfmorn, non seulement pour frapper, mais aussi pour que lui ne puisse la frapper. Elle passa à deux doigts de réussir, mais une lame accotée contre sa gorge la fit bloquer net son mouvement.

- Lâche tes couteaux, ordonna Ilfmorn.

Kitreilia obéit et le Noldo continua : «Maintenant, je sais que tu en as d'autres. Où sont-ils?

- Tu pense vraiment que je vais te le dire?

- Si tu ne me le dit pas, je te fouille pour les trouver. J'admet que je trouverais cela plaisant, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas.

- Oups! OK d'abord. J'en ai un dans le cou, un dans le bas du dos, un sur chaque jambe et un dans chaque botte.

Ilfmorn alla chercher chacun d'eux en laissant ses mains effleurer Kitreilia à chaque fois que c'était possible. Pour l'intouchable demi-elfe, c'était de la véritable torture. Ses poings serrés enfonçaient ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir de dégoût. Après, le Noldo se redressa et appuya plus fortement la lame de sa dague sur le cou de sa captive. À cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit et se retournèrent de concert juste à temps pour voir arriver la patrouille Ouest. Ceux-ci analysèrent la situation. Il était évident que, s'ils étaient intervenus quelques minutes plus tard, la demi-elfe serait morte. Cependant, ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas protéger cette_ bâtarde_ qui avait osé les traiter d'incompétents ! Durant l'intervalle, Kitreilia avait récupérer ses armes et était repartit sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh voilà, un autre de plus! Merci à mes reviewers et à mes(peut-être) futurs reviewers.


	7. Le meurtre

Salut à tous! Bien contente de vous réenvoyer un chapitre! Et desolée pour le délai aussi.

J'espère que vous l'apprécirez autant que les précédents.

CHAPITRE 7 : LE MEURTRE

De retour chez lui, Ilfmorn trouva, sur le pas de sa porte, une convocation à la résidence privée du conseiller Lauriëorn pour le lendemain. Étonné, il décida de s'y rendre et brûla la lettre comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le lendemain, à l'heure dites, il se rendit à la luxueuse demeure de celui qu'on surnommait l'ambitieux. À peine eut-il frappé, un quelconque domestique sans importance lui ouvrit la porte et, après lui demandé son nom et le but de sa visite, le conduisit au bureau de Lauriëorn.

- Ah, je vous attendais, commença le conseiller dès l'arrivé de son "invité", veuillez vous asseoir.

Ilfmorn s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le bureau était éclairé par de lourds chandeliers en or massif et décoré de plusieurs objets ostensiblement coûteux. Ayant fini d'observer la pièce où il se trouvait, il dévisagea son interlocuteur. Lauriëorn était grand et maigre à la limite de la difformité. Son visage en lame de couteau au menton plus que pointu était encadré de longs cheveux blond cendré et ses yeux bleu océan(dont sa fille avait hérité) reflétaient l'égoïsme, l'arrogance, la cupidité et la ruse. C'était, de toute évidence, quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier.

- Mettons les choses au clair, continua le conseiller, je sais que vous êtes un tueur professionnel et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué ici aujourd'hui.(Ilfmorn fit mine de prendre sa dague.) Détendez-vous, je ne veux pas vous arrêter. En fait, je souhaiterais que vous assassiniez pour moi un membre éminent de la cour de Thranduil. Avec une excellente rémunération bien sur. Êtes-vous partant?

- Je refuse rarement un engagement. De qui s'agit-il?

- Il s'agit du grand conseiller Silindrin. Il est assez grand, quoique légèrement sous la moyenne, avec des cheveux blond cendré et un visage plutôt rond. C'est un pacifique qui ne sait pas se battre et il garde en toute circonstances un calme exaspérant. Son fils, Silinde, et fait partie de la patrouille sud et est ami avec son capitaine ainsi qu'avec une petite demie-elfe arrivée ici il y a moins d'un an. Vous la connaissez, je crois.

- J'ai, en effet, eu le déplaisir de rencontrer Kitreilia "Meoiwen", répondit le tueur, les mâchoires serrées de colère au souvenir de toute ses rencontres avec la demie-elfe. Sauf celle de la veille qui avait, à l'inverse tendance à le faire sourire(si on veut), même si il aurait préféré pouvoir la tuer.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous promet que, si vous réussissez, la prime sera importante. Sinon, il se pourrait bien que je décide de vous dénoncer. Revenez me voir quand votre travaille sera fait. Oh! J'allais oublier ; arrangez-vous pour que les jumeaux Anarion et Anariel, les deux grands roux, soient accusés de ce meurtre.

Ilfmorn acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit, pressé de quitter Lauriëorn.

Maintenant, je crois que se serait le bon moment pour mettre l'histoire en pause et vous expliquer le complot de Lauriëorn parce que sinon vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Tout d'abord, son but était de prendre la place de Thranduil, de devenir le roi. Or, même si celui-ci mourait, ce serait son fils et héritier, Legolas, qui prendrait sa place et, si Legolas aussi mourait, le grand conseiller prendrait la succession. Lauriëorn savait que ses chances de devenir grand conseiller si celui qui occupait actuellement le poste mourrait étaient énormes. C'est donc pour cela qu'il engagea Ilfmorn pour tuer Silindrin, dit «le pacificateur», et faire passer l'assassinat sur le dos des jumeaux. Car, s'ils étaient accusés, ils seraient bannis et peut-être même exécutés. En ce qui le concernait, Lauriëorn ferait tout pour que la seconde option soit choisie. Ceci enlèverait deux membres de la bande d'amis de Legolas et accroisserait, chez les autres, la peine déjà causé par la mort du père de l'un des leurs. Ainsi, l'exécution du prince, la deuxième étape du projet, serait facilitée. Ensuite, il voulait finir par tuer Thranduil, qui serait probablement éploré par la mort de son fils unique, et, de ce fait, devenir le roi de Mirkwood. Mwahahahah! Eh, hum,maintenant que vous connaissez les intentions du traître Lauriëorn, reprenons l'histoire.

Cet après-midi là, Kitreilia et Anariel étaient les seules de leur bande à ne pas avoir d'obligation à respecter. Autrement dit, elles traînaient un peu partout en cherchant quoi faire. Soudain, Ilfmorn, qui arrivait derrière elles, bouscula Anariel comme pour l'écarter de son chemin.

- Hé ! S'exclama celle-ci en chutant sur le chemin de terre battue, Vous pourriez faire attention !

- Ouais, reprit Kitreilia, C'était quoi ton problème de pousser Ariel ? (Il s'agit d'Anariel. Ne pas confondre avec la petite sirène.) Ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête! Comme dirais Arion, ça tourne carré. Moi, je pense plutôt que, dans ta tête, c'est le désert absolu. Comprenant le sable et les cactus…

Anariel étant tombée et Kitreilia trop occupée à crier après Ilfmorn, aucune des deux ne remarqua que le Noldo avait pris la dague et une mèche des cheveux roux d'Anariel. La demie-elfe ayant terminé son quasi-monologue, le tueur s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain soir, il y avait un conseil de _tous_ les conseillers de Thranduil. Ilfmorn attendit jusque très tard(ou très tôt. Ça dépend de votre façon de voir les choses.) que Silindrin, qui s'était attardé à parler avec Thranduil dont il était un vieil ami, sorte enfin pour retourner chez lui. Le tueur le suivi ensuite dans un endroit où il n'y avait presque rien avant d'attaquer. La dernière chose que sentit le "pacificateur" fut la lame d'une dague contre sa gorge et il oublia son calme habituel pour lancer un seul cri.

Au matin, un patrouilleur trouva le cadavre du grand conseiller. Sa tête coupée était attachée par les cheveux à une branche d'arbre, son visage reflétait une expression de stupeur horrifiée et les mouches bourdonnaient autour de ses yeux brun-vert. Par contre, cela n'était rien comparé au reste du corps éventré et laissé au sol. Les tripes, extirpée du ventre, étaient grignotées par les rats et les reptiles et les mouches s'agglutinaient sur les plaies avec les charançons. Le patrouilleur détourna la tête pour ne pas vomir et couru prévenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Avant la fin du jour, tout le monde savait que Silindrin avait été assassiné et qu'on avait trouvé, sur les lieux du crime, la dague d'Anariel et une mèche de cheveux appartenant soi à elle, soi à son frère.

Le Noldo, quant à lui, retourna voir Lauriëorn pour être payé.

- Avec votre réputation, commenta le _nouveau_ grand conseiller, j'aurais cru qu'il souffrirait un peu plus avant de mourir. Il était déjà mort lorsque vous l'avez étripé.

- Il a crié, répondit calmement Ilfmorn, si je l'avais laissé faire, il aurait rameuté du monde et, si on m'avait vu, non seulement j'aurais risqué la mort, mais, en plus, votre projet de faire accuser les deux rouquins serait tombé à l'eau.

- Voici votre argent, soupira le traître, Ne revenez jamais ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse faire de lien entre vous et moi.

Ha,ha! voilà le fameux complot! Avouez que vous l'attendiez. Allez, à la prochaine.


	8. La condamnation

La condamnation

Le jour même de sa découverte, le cadavre de Silindrin fut brûlé et, moins d'une semaine plus tard, les jumeaux étaient accusés et devaient comparaître lors d'une audience publique. Thranduil jugerait, après avoir entendu les accusés, s'ils étaient coupables ou non. Si oui, il jugerait aussi de la sentence à appliquer. Évidemment, il serait secondé de son fils et de ses conseillers.

- Anariel Isilnariel(Anariel fille d'Isilnar), Anarion Isilnarion(Anarion fils d'Isilnar), vous êtes accusés du meurtre du seigneur Silindrin, mon grand conseiller. Je vous informe que, sur le corps, nous avons trouvé votre dague, damoiselle Anariel, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux qui, j'en suis certain, appartient à un de vous deux. (Il y eut une rumeur de murmure dans la foule.) Que plaidez-vous ?

- Non coupable, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bien, je suis prêt à entendre votre défense.

- Un instant, intervint Kitreilia en montant sur l'estrade de bois montée pour l'occasion , _Je _vais présenter la défense. Comme je le connaît, Anarion va sûrement s'amuser à conter des blagues, plates, et les rire(il est vraiment décourageant) et Anariel ne dira pas un mot. Alors je vais défendre mes amis.

- Mais cela va à l'encontre de tout ce qui s'est toujours fait à Mirkwood! S'interposa Lauriëorn, Jamais une personne étrangère au conflit n'en a défendu une autre!

- C'est très inhabituel, j'en convient, répondit le roi, mais aucune loi ne l'interdit et je n'y voit aucune objection. Allez-y demoiselle Kitreilia.

- Bien. Premièrement, vos preuves sont une mèche de cheveux et, surtout, la dague d'Anariel. Je n'ai qu'une à vous demander à ce sujet : pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle aurait été assez stupide pour laisser son armes près du corps? Personnellement, il me semble plutôt que la personne qui à fait ça voulait que les jumeaux soient accusés.

- Si, je dis bien _si_, cela c'est passé ainsi, comment cette personne aurait-elle eu la dague? questionna le souverain.

Kitreilia réfléchit un moment en silence, puis murmura: 'Ilfmorn…

- Pardon?

- Ilfmorn. Celui que j'ai surnommé Argawaen. La veille du meurtre, il a bousculé Anariel. Il aurait très bien pu prendre sa dague et une mèche de ses cheveux sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Anariel était tombé et moi…moi, j'étais trop occupé à crier après Ilfmorn pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il a par deux fois menacer de me tuer.

- Mais pour quelle raison aurait-il assassiné le grand conseiller?

- De fait, il reste le problème du motif, mais Anarion et Anariel n'en ont pas plus. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne à qui ça rapporte de faire assassiner le grand conseiller : son successeur.

- Ce sont de pures et viles calomnies ! s'indigna Lauriëorn, Jamais je n'aurais commis un tel crime!

- Dans ce cas, expliquer donc pourquoi Ilfmorn est allé chez vous la veille et le lendemain du meurtre.

- Je… je… il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je peux recevoir qui je veux chez moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à dire.

Le roi, son fils et les conseillers se retirèrent pour délibérer. Lauriëorn répétait que les coupables devaient être exécutés ainsi que Kitreilia qui était, il n'en avait aucun doutes, complice de cet acte criminel et répugnant. La défense trouvait néanmoins un allié en la personne de Legolas. Enfin, Thranduil sortit et annonça: "Anarion Isilnarion et Anariel Isilnariel sont déclarés coupable du meurtre du seigneur Silindrin et seront à jamais bannis de Mirkwood ainsi que la demie-elfe Kitreilia qui serait leur complice. Vous avez deux heures pour rassembler ce dont vous avez besoin. Ensuite, des gardes viendront vous chercher pour vous conduire à la frontière. Puisse la chance vous sourire hors de ce royaume."

Ils opinèrent du chef et rentrèrent chez eux pour rassembler leurs affaires. Ils dirent ensuite adieu à leurs amis qui, tous, même Silinde qui était au bord de la dépression, les assurèrent de leur soutien et de leur confiance. Ils quittèrent ensuite Mirkwood, persuadés qu'ils n'y reviendraient jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow! Un autre de publié! Je m'impressionne! Enfin, peu importe, j'espère juste que vous continuez d'apprécier.


	9. Nouvelles rencontres

Salut tout le monde! Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre! Mais j'imagine que vous êtes capable de le devinez tout seuls. Enfin, bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 9 : NOUVELLES RENCONTRES

Trois mois plus tard, ceux qui se surnommaient eux même les 'T.O.B.'(Trois Orphelins Bannis) (Le ménestrel Isilnar n'était que le père adoptif des jumeaux) arrivèrent aux havres gris. Après toutes ses années d'errance, ça n'avait pas trop dérangé Kitreilia de devoir quitter Mirkwood, où elle n'était restée qu'un an, mais il en allait autrement pour ses deux amis. La colère d'avoir été injustement bannis avait ravi à Anarion son sens de l'humour et il jurait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Mirkwood même si le roi en personne venait le supplier à genoux. Anariel, quant à elle, était plus triste que fâchée et elle espérait pouvoir un jour revenir dans le royaume où elle avait grandi.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent, sur les docks, en pleine négociations avec un jeune marin arborant les cheveux argentés typiques des Teleris : Ilfmorn ! Celui-ci était aussi en compagnie d'une Noldo qui lui ressemblait un peu et qui était à peu près de la même taille que lui.

- Hé ! Si c'est pas mon ami Ilfmorn! Salut Argawaen ! Comment ça va dans ta vie ? As-tu tué quelqu'un d'autre depuis Mirkwood ? lança Kitreilia du ton de quelqu'un qui retrouve un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

-Non, personne, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton menaçant une fois que la surprise et le découragement de revoir la demi-elfe furent passé, J'étais trop occupé à penser comment j'allais _te_ tuer. Tu es la prochaine sur ma liste.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire peur, railla la jeune femme, Tu as dit exactement la même chose il y a trois mois et, depuis ce temps, tu as tuer Silindrin et, moi, je suis encore vivante.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne compte pas.

- Pfff… Y disent tout' ça.

- Qui est cette folle là! intervint l'elfe que les T.O.B. avaient remarqués précédemment et qui portait les marques d'anciennes griffures d'animal sauvage à la joue droite.

- La folle se présente. Je m'appelle Kitreilia, je suis une demi-elfe, les gens qui m'ont rencontrée à Mirkwood m'appellent Meoiwen et ceux qui m'ont rencontrée ailleurs me connaissent comme 'l'intouchable', mais, ça, je crois qu'Ilfmorn(elle le pointa d'un signe de tête) l'ignorait.

- En fait, je connaissais ta réputation, avoua Ilfmorn

- Quoi?(Kitreilia pivota vers lui, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes) Tu veux dire que tu le savais et que tu as quand même essayé! Mais t'es malade! C'est quoi ton problème!

- Qu'a-t-il essayé de faire au juste? Interrogea la Noldo qui avait du mal à suivre la conversation entre les deux ennemis.

- Il a essaye de coucher avec moi.(L'elfe balafrée aux cheveux noirs jeta à son allié un regard où le mépris se mêlait à l'incrédulité comme pour dire : "Elle! Une demie-elfe?")Au fait Argawaen, tu ne m'as pas répondu : Pourquoi t'es-tu essayé si tu savais ce que tu risquais?

-Tu t'es toujours amusée à m'insulter depuis notre première rencontre. Quelle meilleure façon de te faire comprendre que je te suis supérieur? Et puis, continua-t-il ironiquement, qu'est-ce-que risquais? Ma vie?

- Pas ta vie, mais ta virilité par exemple…

Ilfmorn ne put s'empêcher de blêmir.

- As-tu déjà castré quelqu'un pour ça ?

- Oh non ! Le plus loin que je me suis rendue, j'ai envoyé le gars trois mois dans le coma. Il s'appelait Nerdanel Feariosion, de Forlindon, et il se prenait pour le plus grand séducteur de tous les temps. Il recherchait sa fiancée à cette époque. Elle l'avait fui, c'est très compréhensible, j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. Je me demande qui elle était.

- C'était moi, confessa la Noldo

- Sérieusement ! Alors c'est toi la fameuse F… Zut ! Il m'avait dit ton nom, mais j'ai oublié.

- Elle s'appelle Faegwen, intervint Ilfmorn, et c'est ma demi-sœur.

- Ta… Tu es sa demi-sœur ?

- Effectivement.

- Toutes mes condoléances ! Ça ne doit être toujours facile.

- À qui tu le dis, sourit Faegwen qui commençait malgré tout à trouver la demie-elfe sympathique.

- Hum, hum, fit Argawaen, dois-je rappeler ma présence ?

- Mais non, répliqua Kitreilia, c'est juste qu'on s'en fout de toi. On discute entre gens intelligents. C'est à dire, entre _filles_. Oups! Excuse-moi Anarion, ne le prend pas personnel.(Anarion haussa les épaules.)

- Merci! ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le marin qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Désolée chose euh… quel est ton nom?

- Selean Esalanion.

- Bon, et bien, désolée Selean. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter.

- Ça va.

- Au fait, Faegwen, repris Meoiwen, Nerdanel a-t-il fini par te retrouver?

- En effet, reconnue celle-ci.

- Et… que lui est-il arrivé?

- Il a connu une fin…malheureuse.

- Mort?

- Exact.

- Comment?

- Poignardé.

- Par… toi?

- Cela va de soi.

- Oh, génial, soupira la demi-elfe, comme si ce n'était pas assez de un, on a deux tueurs sur les bras!

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, l'assura la balafrée, je ne tue que les mâles.

Selean et Anarion eurent tous deux un mouvement instinctif de recul.

- Tu en as tué beaucoup de "mâles" comme tu dis ? Questionna Kitreilia

- Quelques-uns uns, oui. J'ai arrêté de compter à dix. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle la "sans-pitié".

- Oh… C'est bien. (rire nerveux) Si je peux te poser une question. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu trouve que c'est trop personnel, mais comment est-ce-que tu les tus?

- Je peux bien te le dire. C'est… comment dirais-je. Connais-tu le comportement caractéristique des mantes religieuses?

- Oui, c'est qu'elle… (Kitreilia alluma soudain) Tu veux dire que…

Faegwen hocha lentement la tête et son interlocutrice resta un moment bouche bée. (fait extrêmement rare) Le silence tomba et la demi-elfe fut la première à le rompre.

- Bien, fit-elle en se tournant vers Selean qui, d'après son expression, n'avait rien de plus pressé que de fuir la compagnie des deux Noldor, Hum… Selean. Je crois que je vais te laisser à tes affaires avec ces deux là, mais, si tu veux un conseil, n'en fait rien. Elle, je ne sais pas, mais, lui, c'est un tueur sadique. Il a assassiné le grand conseiller de Mirkwood de façon très dégueulasse. Il l'a décapité, a attaché la tête par les cheveux à un arbre, a éventré le corps et l'a laissé au sol. (Ilfmorn, sous le coup de la colère provoquée par le fait que Kitreilia, avec ses révélations, risquait de le faire arrêter, avait à demi dégainé son épée.) Moi, j'y vais parce qu'Argawaen veut encore me tuer, comme chaque fois qu'on se rencontre excepté peut-être la première, et, toi, tu devrais aller prévenir les autorités compétentes.

- Excellente idée, approuva le Teleri en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youhou! Un autre de publié! On approche de la fin! Pis en plus Ilfy est rendu avec de la famille! N'est-ce pas génial!


	10. Retour à Mirkwood

Et de un de plus! Savez-vous que j'ai presque fini cette histoire? Il reste un seul autre chapitre après... et peut-être certaine scènes "deleatées". Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 10 : RETOUR À MIRKWOOD

Selean alla donc prévenir son seigneur, Cirdan le charpentier, que deux assassins se promenaient aux havres et qu'il avait appris leur identité par une petite demie-elfe dont il donna le signalement. Le seigneur envoya chercher Kitreilia et les jumeaux et les T.O.B. vinrent sans faire de problèmes.

Veuillez d'abord décliner vos identités, réclama Cirdan dès que les trois amis furent arrivés.

Je vais commencer. Je m'appelle Kitreilia. Je sais que la politesse veut que je dise aussi je suis fille de qui, mais j'ignore le nom de mon père. N'allez pas me traiter de bâtarde. Je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents, mais je sais qu'ils étaient mariés. L'ennuis, c'est qu'ils sont morts avant… enfin, mon _père_ est mort avant ma naissance. Ma mère, elle, est morte peu après. Alors, je ne les ai jamais vus autrement qu'en portrait. Pas de commentaires, saes, je n'y peux rien.

Relaxe Meoiwen, fit Anarion qui commençait à retrouver son sens de l'humour(Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?), Tu n'es pas obligée de raconter ta vie. En tout cas, abrèges les bout où tu te reposes : ça risquerait d'être _endormant_. (Il rit et les autres le regardèrent de travers. Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude.) Hum, je m'appelle Anarion Isilnarion et j'habitais Mirkwood avant d'en être banni.

Je suis Anariel Isilnariel, sa sœur jumelle.

Cirdan leur demanda ensuite ce qui c'était passé et Kitreilia lui résuma toute l'histoire depuis son arrivé à Mirkwood jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Selean. Le seigneur des Havres gris décida d'envoyer, par faucon, un message à Mirkwood(demandant confirmation des dires de Kitreilia et disant qu'Ilfmorn avait implicitement avoué son crime.) et fit emprisonner Ilfmorn jusqu'à ce que Thranduil donne une réponse. Lorsque les gardes vinrent, Argawaen était sur le point de partir. Il fut arrêté sur-le-champ et amené dans une petite cellule puante située près du système d'égouts. Dans les deux mois qu'il fallut au rapace pour faire l'aller/retour, Kitreilia alla tous les jours voir Ilfmorn dans sa prison. Au babillage innocent de la demie-elfe, Le Noldo répondait par des menaces de mort ainsi que par des propos d'un autre type que la décence m'empêche de répéter. Selean aussi commençait à trouver Meoiwen agaçante. Il avait reçu la tâche de servir de guide trois amis et regrettait maintenant sa petite vie tranquille(plate) de marin vendeur de perles solitaire. Enfin, le faucon revint avec une réponse : oui, le grand conseiller Silindrin avait été assassiné plusieurs mois plus tôt et, oui, cela c'était passé comme Kitreilia le disait. Le roi était disposé à reconsidérer le bannissement de la demie-elfe et des jumeaux pour qu'ils ramènent Ilfmorn qui serait jugé à Mirkwood. Kitreilia était toute prête à repartir, mais, entre temps, Anarion et Anariel avaient entendu le cri d'une mouette et ressenti l'appel de la mer. Ils avaient donc choisi de rester quelques temps aux Havres, puis de partir pour Valinor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que les T.O.B. s'en allaient, prenaient la route, arrivaient aux Havres, etc., un autre événement majeur se produisit à Mirkwood. Un événement qui commença par une simple discussion père/fille.

Kelusindy, iel nim(ma fille), commença Lauriëorn, est-ce-que cela te plairais si, un jour, tu devenais princesse de Mirkwood?

Si cela me plairait? Répondit Kelusindy(Dois-je préciser qu'elle parle toujours de la voix typique «blonde stupide»?) en serrant ses mains contre elle de ravissement, C'est mon plus grand rêve! J'aurais accès au trésor royal et, en plus, un certain pouvoir sur tous les beaux mâles de ce royaume.

Lauriëorn la regarda un moment, se demandant comment il avait pu engendrer _ça_, avant de continuer : «Il y aurait une possibilité pour que je devienne roi et, logiquement, tu serais princesse et, à ma mort, reine. Seulement, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Tout ce que vous voudrez adar(père). Que dois-je faire?

Tu devras tuer le prince.

Tuer Legolas? Mais… je n'ai pas encore réussis à le séduire! Je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant.

(soupir) Écoute-moi bien. Tu vas séduire le prince avec ton charme naturel(Il doutait un peu dudit charme, mais ça avait l'air de marcher habituellement.) et, ensuite, tu le tu. C'est simple.

Kelusindy dut réfléchir de longues minutes avant de comprendre ce que son père voulait qu'elle fasse.

Je peux bien le faire, acquiesça-t-elle finalement, personne ne résiste à mon charme de déesse. (Modeste avec ça. Je m'étrangle de découragement en écrivant les répliques de l'autre conne.)

Quelques heures plus tard, Kelusindy partit à la recherche de Legolas. Celui-ci était dans un coin isolé de la forêt en pleine «discussion» avec un arbre.(La "discussion" mentale consiste à appuyer sa tête sur l'arbre et à penser et, techniquement, l'arbre "répond".) À l'approche de la blonde, le végétal envoya à Legolas l'avertissement qu'un danger arrivait. Le prince pivota et encocha une flèche à une telle vitesse que l'œil ne pouvait suivre le mouvement. Voyant l'arme pointée sur elle, la pétasse s'immobilisa, les yeux agrandis de peur et d'étonnement.

Vous vouliez me tuer, votre altesse?

Ce n'est pas cela, l'arbre m'a averti que quelque chose approchait. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'orcs, répondit Legolas en rangeant sa flèche et son arc.(En fait, même si, il avait vraiment cru avoir affaire à des orcs, il aurait bel et bien apprécié de débarrasser le monde du fléau qu'était Kelusindy.)

Ah! C'est mieux. Peut-être préféreriez-vous converser avec une _vraie_ personne en chair et en os plutôt qu'avec ce… végétal.

Si cette _vraie_ personne est vous, je ne crois pas, non.

Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler si vous voulez.

Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur le torse de Legolas pour préciser, s'il n'avait pas compris, le sens de sa phrase. Le prince lui agrippa le poignet pour l'éloigner de lui.

Ne posez plus jamais la main sur moi, dit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard noir, ou vous pourriez la perdre.(Legolas n'est pas violent de nature, mais c'était loin d'être la première que Kelusindy le "crusait".)

Moi aussi j'aime ça brutal, ronronna Kelusindy.

Dégoutté, Legolas la repoussa et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. C'est ainsi qu'échoua la tentative d'éliminer l'héritier du trône.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitreilia était maintenant en chemin pour ramener Ilfmorn à Mirkwood. Selean, qui avait espérer être débarrasser de la demie-elfe, devait les accompagner en tant qu'émissaire des Havres gris avec plusieurs gardes expérimentés pour éviter, de la part d'Ilfmorn, toute tentative de fuite ou de meurtre sur Kitreilia. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres, à moins que vous pensiez qu'une petite ten-tative ratée de fuite d'Ilfmorn en soi un. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Mirkwood, où une escorte de gardes les attendait pour les accompagner jusqu'au "palais". Kitreilia appris avec bonheur que sa demeure de l'année précédente était toujours inoccupée et y réaménagea sur-le-champ. Selean, lui, en tant qu'émissaire de Cirdan, reçu une chambre au "palais" pour la durée de son séjour et les gardes allèrent partager la caserne de leurs homologues mirkwoodiens. Oh ! J'oubliais. Ilfmorn rejoignit une petite cellule légèrement moins puante que celle qu'il occupait aux Havres. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea, il avoua sans résister avoir assassiné Silindrin et avoir été payé par Lauriëorn pour le faire. Lorsqu'on lui fit par des accusations du Noldo, le nouveau(et bientôt ancien) grand conseiller ne put se retenir de crier : "QUOI ? COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ AVOUER ÇA !" Il porta vivement la main à sa bouche, mais le mal était fait.

Félicitations le squelette ! Ironisa Kitreilia en applaudissant d'un geste moqueur, Je pense que tu vas pouvoir dire tout ce que tu veux à notre ami le tueur. J'ai vaguement l'idée que tu vas le rejoindre bientôt.

Exactement, approuva Thranduil, mettez-le dans la même cellule que l'assassin en attendant son exécution.


	11. Exécution et Évasion

Voilà! Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Une jolie petite conclusion.

CHAPITRE 11 : EXÉCUTION ET ÉVASION

À l'aube, une estrade de bois, semblable à celle qui avait été montée pour la condamnation des jumeaux, fut dressée et quelques gardes allèrent chercher le traître dans la cellule où il avait été transféré après qu'Ilfmorn ait passé à deux doigts de le tuer(Lauriëorn avait tenté auparavant de tuer son "colocataire".) Lorsque Lauriëorn fut emmené à l'échafaud, Silinde failli lui bondir dessus en criant : "SALAUD ! ASSASSIN !". Il fallut que tous les autres membres restant de sa bande d'amis(Legolas, Kitreilia, Lindo et Brethil) joignent leurs forces pour le retenir.

Du calme Sil! lui dit Kitreilia, Relaxe! Respire!

Comment peux-tu me dire de relaxer? S'emporta Silinde, Ce traître a fait assassiner mon père!

Je sais qu'il a fait assassiner ton père, mais la folle, ici, c'est moi, pas toi, première chose. Deuxième chose, ce "traître", comme tu le dis si bien, va se faire décapiter dans quelques secondes. Alors, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Sans être vraiment convaincu, l'elfe décida tout de même de se tenir tranquille. Lauriëorn fut emmener à l'échafaud et sa tête, posée sur le billot.

Ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais du être choisi à la place d'Oropher. J'aurais du être roi de ce royaume. Il n'a pas cessé de se dégrader à cause de la mollesse de ses dirigeants.

Jamais tu n'aurais pu être souverain de ce royaume, sale traître! Cracha Legolas.

La hache s'abattit et, pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que l'oxygène ne cesse d'arriver à son cerveau, Lauriëorn put voir son propre corps décapité avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Agenouillée près du cadavre de son père, Kelusindy ne cessait de répéter entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'était responsable de rien et qu'elle ignorait tout des manigances de son père.

Ta gueule, pétasse! Lui jeta la demi-elfe.

Choquée par le ton et l'expression employés par Kitreilia, la conne arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et de parler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilfmorn devait être exécuté le lendemain. Seul dans sa cellule, il tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Étonnamment, c'est Kelusindy qui lui en donna le moyen. Après la mort de son père, elle devait bien se … réconforter et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le jeune garde qui surveillait les cellules. Lorsqu'il était en service, elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher, mais dès qu'il sortirait… Il aurait bien voulu boire un peu de dorwinion pour se permettre de supporter l'épreuve et ne put s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix. Ilfmorn lui proposa d'aller en chercher pour lui car il était plus agile et risquait moins de se faire prendre. Il jura également sur sa vie de revenir tout de suite après. Une féroce bataille fit rage dans l'esprit du garde entre son sens du devoir et son besoin de boire pour supporter Kelusindy. L'alcool l'emporta finalement et il consentit à laisser aller le Noldo. Ilfmorn ramena bien le dorwinion comme il avait promis, mais, en l'emportant, il y ajouta une goutte du somnifère qu'il avait si bien dissimulé que personne n'avait pu le trouver en le fouillant. Sous les effets combinés de l'alcool et du poison, le surveillant ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, terrassé par le sommeil. Le tueur rasa soigneusement les longs cheveux de l'autre elfe, les colla dans le casque typique des garde de Mirkwood et apposa par dessus un carré de tissus prélevé sur les vêtements de sa "victime". Il enfila ensuite l'armure du garde, mit le casque/perruque pour que "ses" faux cheveux blonds cache sa chevelure noire et les traits de son visage et récupéra ses propres armes. Ainsi déguisé, il put s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer, mais avant, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Quant elle sortit de chez elle, après son repos, Kitreilia trouva un morceau de papier devant sa porte. Elle le ramassa et y lut ceci :

_**On se reverra, demi-elfe.**_

_**Ilfmorn** _

Parfait, conclut Kitreilia en refermant le poing sur le papier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Est-ce fini, donc? Bien sur que non! Si vous avez apprécié cette histoire, je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'oeil à la suite: "Le sauvetage de Faegwen". Kitreilia et Ilfmorn n'ont pas fini de se revoir, je vous le guarantis!


	12. Note

Hello à tous!

J'ai recemment commencé une réécriture de Complot à Mirkwood. J'en suis encore au stade manuscrit.(eh oui, j'écris toutà la main d'abord.) Mais je devrais envoyer mes nouvelles versions dès que possible.

À bientôt!

Kitreilia


End file.
